Family
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: Post War While visiting the Burrows Oliver realizes just how ready both he and Percy are for kids. Percy/Oliver slash Written for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge


Family

Challenge: OTP Boot Camp Challenge

Genre: Romance/Family

Prompt: Playful

Rating: K+

Pairings: Percy/Oliver, all other cannon Weasley/Potter pairings

Summary: While visiting the Burrows Oliver realizes just how ready both he and Percy are for kids. Percy/Oliver slash Written for the OTP Boot Camp Challenge

* * *

It was Molly's birthday, so the whole Weasley brood was at the Burrow. Bill was talking to Arthur while Fleur was helping making Molly make lunch to Molly's protest while their three kids Victorie (8), Dominique (6), and Louis (4) were running around playing. George and Angelina had just arrived with their two kids Fred (4) and Roxanne (3). Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the living room catching up. Ron and Harry were arguing while playing chess. Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose (2) was playing house with Roxanne while her little brother Hugo (1) was sitting on Ron's lap laughing at his father and uncle. Harry and Ginny's oldest James (4) was running around the house shouting and running into things with Fred and Teddy Lupin (10), their younger son Albus (2) was sitting on his Uncle Charlie's lap listening to stories about dragons with Louis, and Lily (1) was sitting on her mother's lap fast asleep. Percy and Oliver were the last two to arrive and were sitting in the living room with the kids. Percy had been dragged over to play house with Victorie and Dominique while Oliver was tackled by James, Fred, and Teddy.

When Molly and Fleur called the others outside for lunch an hour later the kids ran out dragging their three uncles with them. George, Ron, Bill, Harry, and Arthur were laughing while their wives were scolding them and the children. Charlie was sitting between Albus and Louis who kept asking for more stories, Oliver was sitting with James, Fred, and Teddy who were shouting and laughing, and Percy who had his curls in short ponytails sat in between Victorie and Dominique. To Molly's surprise Percy and Oliver, who were sitting across from each other, refused to talk or look at the other. After lunch the children ran off to go play hide and seek leaving the adults to sit and talk. Fleur, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny were picking up the dishes and carrying them to the kitchen to be washed. Arthur was talking to George about how things were going at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Charlie and Oliver were talking about work and the upcoming Quidditch season, and Harry and Ron were watching the two babies. Molly pulled aside her third oldest son and began to question him, "Percy what's wrong? Are you and Oliver fighting? Is he hitting you? Do you want to come stay here with you father and I?"

"No, Mum I'm fine. We just got in an argument this morning," Percy replied trying to stop his mother from mollycoddling him.

That got Molly's attention. She immediately asked, "A fight about what?"

"I want a family and Oliver doesn't think he's ready for one. I told him that I'm thirty-two and I want a chance at raising a family. He got mad at me, started yelling, and stormed out of our room. He hasn't talked to me since," Percy explained.

"Oh, Percy, I'm sorry," Molly said beginning to comfort him.

"Mum, relax. I'm fine. It's not like we're getting divorced or anything it was just a little fight," Percy replied heading back to the rest of the family. Molly gave up knowing that their was no point arguing with him, he was just too stubborn.

The kids had finished their game of hide and seek and now wanted their uncles' attention again. All four girls had decided to give Percy a makeover and were doing his hair and using Fleur's old make up on him. George started teasing Percy saying, "You've never looked better, Perce." Charlie was entertaining all the boys it looked like he had taught them some kind of game. The kids continued to play until dinner when their mothers called them back outside for dinner and cake. Fleur had made a beautiful cake in the shape of a heart with the letter M written in calligraphy on top.

After the kids had eaten their cake and Molly had opened her gifts they dragged their uncles back to the living room demanding stories. When it got to eight o clock and the kids were beginning to fall asleep Harry and Ginny said they had to leave taking their three kids and godson home with them. Hermione and Ron left with them saying they had to go home and put the kids to bed. Angelina and George stayed for a while longer saying that they had to go so George could open the store early the next day. Fleur who was helping Molly put things away and clean up told Bill that she'd meet him at home if he wanted to take the kids home already. "No it's fine, Percy's got them entertained. I'll help you and Mum clean up," Bill said. Percy did have the kids entertained he was telling them stories about dragons, knights, and princesses.

Oliver was watching his husband with a smile on his face. _'Maybe Percy's right. Maybe we are ready for a family of our own,'_ Oliver thought watching how well Percy was getting along with his neices and nephew. Not long after that Bill and Fleur took the kids from Percy saying they needed to go home. Percy got up from the floor stretching telling Oliver, "We need to go home to."

"Okay, Perce, you might want to clean off your face first though," Oliver replied gesturing to the mess of make up still covering Percy's face. Percy then rushed to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later taking out the rubber bands from his curls. "Thanks for having us over Molly and Arthur. We'll see you next week," Oliver said wrapping his arm around his lover and heading out the door before apparating back to their flat.

"I'm sor-" Percy said starting to apologize before Oliver cut him off with a kiss.

"Oh don't you start apologizing, if either of us needs to apologize its me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad at you this morning or yelled at you. I was scared. I still am. I didn't think we were ready for that responsibility, but seeing you with the kids today made me realize that we are," Oliver apologized.

"Does that mean we..."

"Yes, it does, Perce," Oliver said picking up his husband and carrying him to their bedroom.


End file.
